Dar
by Bloom78
Summary: "Because brothers don't let each other wander in the dark alone" Jolene Perry.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Based on Abhijeet ka Inteqaam, on the request of Nikita. Sorry for the delay Nikita as I have been really busy these days. There are some changes I have made according to my needs. Hopefully I did justice to it and you guys enjoyed it.**_

* * *

 _( According to me, Daya hadn't gone to the court because he was with Abhijeet that time. And ACP Sir went to drop Akaash to his house in security)_

 **Hospital**

Abhijeet gradually started to stir, after few minutes he opened his eyes. It was then when he realized that someone was sitting beside him. When he looked upon his side he found that his Friend cum Brother was sitting on the chair. Daya was sitting while holding his hand and resting his own head upon the both hands. He decided to call him but stopped after realizing that his hand was getting a little wet. He sighed and tightened the grip on his brother's hands. Daya looked up with a jerk and got shocked seeing Abhijeet's open eyes, he couldn't believe his own eyes. In shock he stood up and stared at Abhijeet with open mouth. He was in dilemma, he was not speaking anything, it seemed like he had lost his voice. Seeing that Abhijeet tried to sit up but Daya stopped him after getting out from the shock.

Daya in a trembling voice: Abhiiiiii… tttuuummm… saach mmain… utthhhh… ye… khuwab… (he rubbed his eyes then looking at him ) nhi… khuwab nhi… tummm…

Abhijeet cut him in the middle: haan bhai… sach mai uth gaya hun…

Daya with teary smile: ruko mai abhi Dr. ko bula kr lata hun…

Abhijeet tried to stop him but Daya didn't listen and left the room saying he would be back in a bit. He informed Dr. about Abhijeet's consciousness. When Dr. was examining Abhijeet, Daya called ACP Sir and told him that Abhijeet is awake now. _(I am imagining that Daya called ACP Sir)_. Daya was pacing in the corridor right in front of Abhijeet's room. After sometime Dr came outside and said that everything is fine now. Abhijeet just need to take it easy for a few days before he is fully ready to go. Also he prescribed some medicines to him, and asked Daya to buy them from the pharmacy. Daya nodded and went to buy the medicines. While coming back he met with the team, in the way he handed over the medicine shopper to nurse and join the team.

* * *

Now the scene in the Hospital continues as shown. But after some struggle and stubbornness of Abhijeet he was discharged from the hospital. Daya dropped Abhijeet off at the home after some instructions and he himself left for meeting with his informer. On the way back he tried landline number to ask him about his health as Abhijeet had given his phone to Siya. But no one picked it up, Daya took a deep sigh and changed his route. He knew very well where his brother was. He reached at the same place where the painful incident took place and yes! There he was. He with a heavy heart put his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder and tried to comfort him by sharing the pain but after listening to his brother's answer he quiet down. He didn't confront Abhijeet on that because he too was feeling guilty for not being able to save his life, his only relative.

He quietly accompanied his brother on the journey of his Inteqaam , which he was able to attain after determination and efforts. His team stood by his side till the end. At the end Daya forcefully took Abhijeet home as he was still not at 100% of his health. After arriving home he made some light food he could make out of the little grocery he had. He didn't shop for any groceries or such things in the past month, because first of all it was not his job as it was his elder brother's duty, secondly he mostly didn't stay at his home as he spent his free time with his brother, thirdly he avoided eating at home by himself. He made Abhijeet eat it and then gave him medicines, Abhijeet fell asleep because he was tired of all the exertion and stress he was gone through. Daya after getting satisfied from Abhijeet's side, left the house. He arrived at the beach and sat down on his usual place. He just looked at the sea and kept seating there in deep thoughts.

He was continuously thinking what would have happened to his only family if they had not arrived at that time. The scene of Abhijeet's breathing less, painted red body in his lap was showing continuously in front of his eyes. Every time it felt more painful than before. He was feeling guilty about not arriving at the time when his brother was being fed by metal bullets. Not being able to stand by his side when he needed it the most. After thinking that he almost lost his brother, his life that day His eyes started to shed numerous tears. The time fled like this, who knows for how many hours have had passed during his confrontation to himself, Question Answer session with himself for not providing any assistance to his brother. He just sat there staring at the vast body of water before him labeled as sea.

* * *

 **At home**

Abhijeet woke up from the thirst, he looked at his side table and found that only half glass of was available there so he decided to go and take water from the fridge. When he came out of his room he felt uncanny silence in the house, he called Daya but when he got no response from him he searched the whole house but didn't find him. He even called him but Daya's phone was on silence mode, so he didn't picked it out, after 5 tries he stopped. Abhijeet changed into the formals and left the house after taking his wallet with him. He hired a cab and ordered the driver to go to the beach.

* * *

 **Beach**

He took a sigh of relief when he saw Daya sitting on the beach. He went near to him and applied a little pressure on Daya's shoulder. From sudden action Daya jerked badly, he looked at Abhijeet and started his interrogation.

Why is he here?

How did he know that Daya is here?

What means of transportation he used for coming here?

And many more.

Abhijeet in a calm tone: Daya shant ho jao. Mai yahan tumhe dhoondtay huye aaya hun. Achanak sy bina bataye tum yahan a gaye pata hai mai kitna pareshan ho gaya tha jb tumhe ghar pr nhi dekha to. Banda aik note he chor jata hai. Lekin sahab apna dimagh istemaal karain to baat hai na

Daya, who had already wiped of all the reminders of the tears hiding from his brother: Mai to bs yunhi aya tha yahan. Tum q a gaye Abhi yahan tumhari tabiyat wese bhi theek nahi hai. Or tum khud sy drive kr k to nhi a rhe na.

Abhijeet: nhi janab mai cab sy aaya hun, poory 200 rupee kharch kr k. Or mai yahan apni marzi sy nhi aya apny mjhe any pr majbor kiya hai.

Daya look at him with a confused gaze: maine kb majbor kiya tumhe? Mai to is waja sy bata kr bhi nhi aaya.

Abhijeet with stern face: to phir apna phone q receive nhi kr rhy thy…?

Daya: phone… lekin phone to baja he nhi… ( Daya took his phone out and checked, it contained 5 missed calls from home landline) ohhhh… Phone silent pr tha pata nhi chala…

Abhijeet: meri to samajh nhi aata k jb phone uthana nhi hota logon ny to wo rakhty he q hain.

Daya sighed: lekin phir bhi tumhy yahan nhi aana tha na… tbiet kharab hai na tumhari… (while turning his back toward Abhijeet) mai to wesy bhi ghar a he raha tha na.

Abhijeet took a deep sigh, put his hand on Daya's shoulder and said in a soft tone: Daya… kiya baat hai baccha… haan bata na.

This time Daya in a little wet tone replied: kuch bhi nhi Abhi… ( gulping the lump in his throat and after putting a fake smile on the face, he turned) chalo ghar chalty hain na, (while moving forward) tumhy bhi araam krna hoga na,bekar mai tum uth kr yahan a gaye.

Abhijeet in a calm way: Mjhe lykr udas hai tu?

Daya again in same tone: nhi Abhi tum to theek hona bilkul. Mere samny khary ho, mai bht khush hun k tum bilkul theek ho.

Abhijeet with questioning gaze: to phir tu q theek nhi lag raha mjhe, haan.

Daya with a fake smile: Kiya Abhi tum bhi na, itny din hospital tum reh kr aye ho or mjhe keh ho k mai theek nhii lag raha.

Abhijeet this asked him strictly: Daya kiya baat pareshan kr rahi hai tumhe haan. Jb tk tum btao gy nhi to mjhe kesy pata lagy ga.

Daya with tears: kuch nhi bs soch raha tha...

Abhijeet: kiya soch rhy thy… ain…

Daya inhaled deeply, with tears in his eyes: k agar hum sahi waqt pr na pohanchty to kiya ho jata… main main… kiya krta… (looking at his own hands, with fear in his eyes) mai kiya krta… kiya krta…

Abhijeet with worriedness looked at Daya and hold him by his shoulders: idher daikh Daya… idher daikh… (but Daya continue looking at his hands as if there was something on them) kiya daikh raha hai hathon ko haan… chor idher daikh…

Daya in same posture: khoon… khoon… mere hath tumharay khoon sy bhary huye thy Abhi… (with a continuous stare) or tum waha road pr esy pary thy… sa..saans bhi nhi ly rhy thy… aa..ankhain bhi… (gulping the ball of tears) bhi nhi khol rhy thy… mai bula raha tha… magar tum nhi sun rhy thy… mai… mai kuch… kuch nhi kr pa raha tha…

Abhijeet with tears in his eyes, help him in sitting as now he could feel Daya's trembling legs: baitho yahan… ( after sitting he held his face in his hands and made him look at him) Daikh mai theek hun na tere samny hun na… tu q dar raha hai itna…

Daya looked at him with eyes that were full of tears: mai tumhe nhi bacha paya… mai Siya ko nhi bacha paya… mai tumhara sath us waqt nhi dy paya jb tumhe uski sbsy ziyada zaroorat thi… (this time he broke into tears) tum to mere bulany pr aik dafa mai a jaty thy na lekin iss baar… iss baar… mai tumhe bar bar… bula raha tha… awazain dy raha tha k Abhi please wapis a jao… lekin tumny nhi sunna… (with fear) or jb Dr. ny kaha k aik buri khabar hai to mjhe laga k meri bhi jaan nikal gai hai… phir Dr. ny bataya k tum… tum coma… coma mai ho to… meri kuch samjh nhi a rha tha k mai kiya karun… (sobbing) jb tum hospital mai thy mai roz issi aas pr hospital jata tha k… k shayad aj mai jb darwaza kholun to tum kahoo "Daya itna late aya hai tu… mai kb sy tera wait kr raha tha" lekin tum nhi uthty thy…

Abhijeet just hugged him without saying a single word.

Daya while crying loudly: mai bht dar gaya tha Abhi… mjhe samjh nhi ata tha mai kiya karun… Kisi bhi kaam mai dil nhi lagta tha… or tum… tum bht bury ho Abhi tum khud to mazy wahan hospital mai so rhy thy… yeh nhi socha k tumhy yun duniya sy ghafil sota daikh kr mjh pr kiya beet rhi thi… Boss agar tum na uthty to mera kiya hota yaar… mai to marr…

Abhijeet freed him from the hug and cut him angrily with tears: bs kr… kiya kiya boly ja raha hai haan… jo ulta seedha munh mai aata hai bk deta hai… khabardar agar jo tune phir is tarah kahan na to munh sy mana krny k bjaye do jar dun ga tere munh pr…

Daya too angrily: acha to tum kr k dikhao or mai bolun bhi na… yeh kahan ka insaaf hai bhala… tum yahi krty ho humesha khud tum jo marzi karo, jo marzi bolo or agar mai kuch bol bhi dun to tum mjhe maarny ki dhamki dety ho…

Abhijeet with a smirk: to tu laaton ka bhoot hai baaton sy thori maanta hai…

Daya got annoyed: hunh… tum humesha yahi krty ho…(in a teary tone) tumhy zara bhi ehsaas hai yeh aik mahina maine kesy guzara hai… aik aik pal mjh pr bhari guzarta tha… yeh soch soch kr pagal ho raha tha mai k pata nhi tum kb utho gy… kb mjh sy baat karo gy… kb hum yunhi sath hongy… kb hum ikathay Bureau jaye gay, quails mai (chuckled with tears) retirement k plans bnaye gay… yahan tk k mai tumhari daant tk ko taras gaya tha yaar…

Abhijeet tried to lighten the atmosphere, so he pulled his cheeks and said: Ohhhhhh… to mera chota bhai mjhe miss kr rha tha… meri daant ko bhi miss kiya… Oooooohhh chalo koi nhi ab mai a gaya hun na to bs aj sy he tumhari daant wali wish puri krni shuru kr deta hun… (he acted like he was scolding which shocked Daya) haan to iss waqt tum yaha Beach pr kiya kr rhy ho bhala… pata nhi hai kiya k subah Bureau jana hai tumhy… agar sari raat yahi guzari to subah kiya khak jaldi utho gy… ain… chalo abhi k abhi ghar chalo… meri to samajh nhi aati k tum aik dafa ki baat q nhi samjahty… hr baat das das dafa kaho tb kahi ja kr sahab…

Daya frustratingly cut him in mid: tum sach mai bury ho Abhi… tum sach mai mjhe daant rhy ho… I hate you for that… kharoos kahi ka…

Abhijeet in a carefree way shrugged his shoulders: arrey bhai tumny he to kaha tha k tum meri daant ko taras gaye ho to mai to bs tumhari khuwahish puri kr raha tha yaar…

Daya with a grumpy face: chalo ab ghar wesy bhi tumahy araam ki zaroorat hai… ( smirking) or kl Bureau bhi to jana hai (Abhijeet looked at him in hope, so Daya stressed on his words) mjhe…

Abhijeet gave him a disgusting look: tum konsa achy ho… tum to mjh sy bhi ziyada bury ho… and I hate you too.

And their bickering continued…

 _But they both knew what was the true meaning of "I hate you". It was not needed to explain it_


End file.
